


Need

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes across Connor in a downcast mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cutter mini-fest on Cutter's Lab.

Connor was sitting in a corner, tracing his fingers over the tabletop in front of him. He looked dejected even from here.

Nick sat down beside him. “Something the matter, lad?”

Connor sighed heavily, staring down at his hand on the table. “Just wondering when you’re going to ask me to leave.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m sure Lester will do it for you, then.”

“Then he can say goodbye to me as well.”

Connor raised wide eyes to Nick’s face.

Making certain to maintain eye contact, Nick said, “You’re smart, Connor. Sure, you’re green, and you make mistakes, but no one expects you to be perfect.”

“Lester--”

“Never mind about Lester.You’re here because I want you to be, Connor, because you’re a help to me. Your mind is… This is what you’re meant for. You can do good here, help save lives, and that’s more than most people can say.”

“You think so?”

Nick nodded firmly. “Trust me, I’m a professor.” He grinned. “In any case, you and me, we’ve got to keep Lester on his toes. He needs it.”

Nick thought Connor’s big, happy smile was the best thing he had seen all week.


End file.
